BAU The Parody
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary Inside! Rated K! Laugh and enjoy my Dark Jedi!
1. BAU the parody

**A/N: Helloooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! What's this? A new story! Awesome! The plot bunnies and ninjas are yet again attacking my brain...ow...it really hurts! Make it stop! Lol. So this has been in my head for a while and I'm just now getting the time to put it out there. The other stories up on the board shall be posted soon, some I started to work on and they're turning out ok but a few I want to make some adjustments. Nothing big. Just slight. So anywho, to my regular Dark Jedi I apologize for the delays in the main stories, I had some important business to take care of last night but they'll hopefully be updated tonight. So without further ado! Let's get started!**

**A/N 2: To those of you who don't know Andrew and Kira, there are one shots and multi chapters where their featured in! So have a look! And to my regular Knights, Kira is back to being related to Reid and Andrew back to being an only child.**

**Summary: Reid, Kira, Andrew and Garcia are home bored. They couldn't attend the new case with the rest of the family and were forced to stay home. Sigh. Kira gets an idea and it cures their 'cabin fever'. What will they do?! Stay tuned!**

**Enjoy!**

**I think you Knights already get the gist of the whole mistake thing by now.**

**BAU The Parody**

"I'm bored." Andrew whined for the umpteenth time.

"We know." Kira said from her spot on the floor in between her acoustic guitar and piano. She strummed away on her electric guitar.

"Isn't there anything we can do? You know besides sit here! I mean come on! Day time TV sucks! Spencer's read every book in the house even the phone book! Pen's needs to get away from laptop for a while. You need to give your fingers a break before the fall off! And I need to do something to keep my brain from going mad!" Andrew exclaimed.

It was true. They were all horribly bored. They had a case but the family wouldn't let them go on it. Reid was recovering from Anthrax, Kira was recovering from the last case in which her and the UnSub both went over a cliff, Andrew had been bed ridden with Scarlet Fever, and Garica can't handle weapons and has to babysit the others.

"What do you have mind dove?" Garica asked.

"I don't know! Something fun we can do together!" Andrew huffed.

Kira thought for a moment and sparked an idea! She remember that Uncle Rossi had given her a video camera so that if he was away wanted to her play she could record it and send it to him! She jumped up and raced to get it. Spencer hot on her heels.

"Kira what are you doing?" He asked.

"This!" She exclaimed holding out her camera.

Spencer looked puzzled. What was she going to do with a camera?

"And what do you intend to do with a camera?" Spencer asked.

"Duh! We'll make a movie!" She said.

"A movie? About what?" He asked.

"How about a parody?" Garcia asked walking in.

"Yeah! It can be about the BAU!" Andrew exclaimed.

They agreed! A parody it was! Spencer built the something things out of legos and modling clay. Andrew got his green sheet and set it up in the den, and Garcia played with images. Kira made green jello, and while that was chilling she got her camera ready.

Soon everything was in order and they began filming their parody. They had so much they didn't realize what time it was when they finished. They cleaned everything up, showered, and hit the hay.

The next morning the family returned and they couldn't wait to show them their parody! When the others were good rested later that night the children and aunt, introduced the parody.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We present to you the first ever BAU movie!" The four exclaimed.

Kira popped in the disk and took a seat next to her Uncle Rossi and big sister Emily. The opening credit rolled up and faded to black. Then a lego set appeared.

"Oh no! Guys quick to the round table! We have major case!" Lego Garcia exclaimed.

The lego agent moved to the round table.

"What's the case Garica?" Lego Hotch asked.

"You will not believe this! But people have been turning into *camera zooms* zombies." She said.

"NOT ZOMBIES!" Legos Andrew, Kira, and Spencer exclaimed.

Then the lego wall ripped off and normal Spencer appeared with jello on his face and he was a zombie.

"NOO! NOT SPENCE!" The lego family cried.

Zombie Spencer started destroying everything and the only remaining BAU members were Andrew, Kira, and Garcia.

"RUN!" They cried. And the normal Andrew, Kira, and Garcia ran.

Zombie Spencer followed.

The family laughed when they were running in front of a green screen.

"HE'S GAINING ON US!" Andrew exclaimed.

"AHHHHH!" Kira and Garcia cried.

Kira then grabbed her electric guitar.

"Eat rock and roll you flesh eating brain addict!" She said as she started rocking out.

Zombie Spencer couldn't handle the music and collasped.

"Whoo! You did it!" Garcia exclaimed hugging Kira.

"No one can beat rock and roll!" Kira exclaimed.

Then zombie Spencer sprang up and Andrew became a zombie. Garcia and Kira ran for it. They headed back to the BAU.

"Now what!?" Lego Garcia cried.

"I don't know!" Kira exclaimed.

The two had to think of something! They booked it again when they heard zombie noises.

The two ran and ran til they hit...

"Silent Hill?" They questioned.

They shrugged and walked in. The came back running past the zombies and screaming. The two zombies shurgged and walked in. They two came back running and screaming.

Soon all four were on the Death Star having tea and cookies.

"This is nice." Garica beamed.

"Uh huh." The others agreed.

The ending credits rolled.

The family including the film makers were in hysterics. The film makers fought off their boredom and made their family feel better.

"Should we ever make another movie...?" Spencer hinted.

The others agreed. They had fun!

***Dies* I tried so hard not to laugh while writing this, but I couldn't. Hoped you guys liked!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Bloopers

**A/N: What time is it? BLOOPER TIME! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bloopers**

Kira: *humming to self*

Spencer sneaks in to take Jello

Kira: NO! BAD SPENCER!

Spencer: But I want!

Kira: *Glare of Death*

Spencer runs.

Andrew plays with the legos.

Andrew voicing Hotch: You will all bow down to me!

Voicing Spencer: Never! *uses the Force*

Voicing Hotch: ARGH! The Force is too strong with this one...*dies*

Andrew notices the camera.

Andrew: Ummmmm...yeah...*hides under table*

Spencer gets his hand on the Jello

Kira: SPENCE!

Spencer: But I love Jello! I need it!

Kira chases Spencer while he's still eating the Jello

Kira walks out with her Pyramid Head head on dragging the big knife behind her.

She strikes down Zombie Andrew and Spencer.

Garcia: OMG TRIANGLE HEAD! *glomps Kira*

Kira and Garica rock out.

Zombie Andrew attempts piano. It failed.

Kira: Spencer. I am your sibling.

Spencer: No! That's not true! That's waiiiiiit. No it's true.

Spencer drinking tea in his Vader outfit.

Kira and Garcia running. Kira runs into the wall.

Garcia: Are you okay my dove!?

Kira: There's a wall there!

They laugh

Spencer and Andrew attempt piano. They fail.

Spencer and Kira: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW! BIG ONES SMALL ONES SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD!

All four are zombies and attcking the BAU

Kira plays the Imperial March on guitar as Zombie Spencer walks by with a lightsaber in hand.

Andrew and Garica are in hysterics.

All four running in front of the green screen.

Kira and Andrew: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES HEROES IN A HALF SHELL TURTLE POWER!

Spencer and Garcia dance along.

Zombie Andrew, Pyramid Head Kira, Lego Garcia, and Darth Vader Spencer sipping tea.

Andrew: This is nice.

The others agree.

All four play with the Legos.

All four hold a sign that says FIN.


End file.
